Chris Jericho
'Chris Jericho '''is a wrestler best known for his stints in World Wrestling Entertainment. He is a six time world champion, having captured the World Heavyweight Champion three times, the WCW Championship twice, and the WWE Championship once. He is also a seven time tag team champion, winning the World Tag Team Championship on five occasions, and the WWE Tag Team Championship twice. Additionally, he is a nine time Intercontinental Champion, holding the record for most Intercontinental title reigns. He is also a Triple Crown and Grand Slam Champion. During the Attitude Era Chris mostly served as a secondary antagonist, but in the PG Era he seems to serve as a tertiary antagonist. Since the middle of 2012, Chris has served as a supporting protagonist. ECW and WCW In 1996, Jericho had a brief run in ECW, where he would capture the ECW Television Championship before depating for WCW. There he would capture the Cruiserweight Championship from Syxx on June 28, 1997. He would lose the title 30 days later to Alex Wright, and win it back a little over two weeks later. He held the title for little more than a month before dropping it again to future legend Eddie Guerrero. He would later regained the title in early 1998 from Rey Mysterio to become a three time Cruiserweight Champion, and would go on to reign for 113 days before losing the strap to Dean Malenko. After the title was vacated, Jericho won it for his fourth and final time in a tournament. 55 days later, he dropped it to Juventud Guerrera. In late 1998 he claimed the World Television Championship from Stevie Ray and retain the title for 112 days before being defeated for it by Konnan. Shortly after, he left for the WWE. WWE Debut, Intercontinental and Undisputed WWF Champion Jericho made his WWF debut during a segment featuring the Rock and Big Show, under the gimmick Y2J. His first feud would be against Chyna for the Intercontinental Championship. He defeated her for the title at Armageddon, and co-owned it with her after a match between the two ended in a double pin. He would defeat Chyna and Hardcore Holly at the Royal Rumble to become the soul owner of the belt, and technically begin his second run with the title. He would lose it a month later to Kurt Angle at No Way Out. A month after WrestleMania 16, he would win the title a third time on ''SmackDown! ''from Chris Benoit, only to lose it to him less than a week later. At the 2001 edition of the Royal Rumble, he would win his fourth Intercontinental Championship from Benoit and retain it for 72 days before Triple H won it from him. Later that year, he bested the Rock for the WCW World Championship at No Mercy in October. The Rock reclaimed the gold less than a month later. On December 9, 2002 at Vengeance, he won the World Championship a second time from the Rock, and later that same night, defeated Stone Cold Steve Austin for the WWF Championship, unifying both titles to become the first Undisputed WWF Champion. He would retain the Undisputed title against the Rock at the Royal Rumble, and against Steve Austin at No Way Out, before dropping the title to Triple H at WrestleMania 18. Afterwards he defeated Rob Van Dam to win his fifth Intercontinental title. Two weeks later, he lost the belt to Kane. The following month, he once again beat Rob Van Dam for the title before losing it to Van Dam that same night on ''Raw. Nearly a year later, he became a record breaking seven time Intercontinental Champion by defeating Christian in a ladder match for the vacant title. A month later, he dropped the belt to Shelton Benjamin. The next year at WrestleMania, he competed in the first ever Money in the Bank Ladder Match, a concept he created, though he would be unsuccessful at winning the contract. Following a feud with John Cena for the WWE Championship, his contract expired and he left the WWE in 2005 Return, Heel Turn, World Heavyweight and Intercontinental Championship Jericho returned to the WWE in late 2007, later claiming his eighth Intercontinental Championship from Jeff Hardy, breaking his own record for the most Intercontinental Championship titles. in June 2008, Jericho turned heel on Shawn Michaels because HBK lied to Jericho about being injured during a match that Jericho was the special guest referee at. after his turn, he took Lance Cade as a protege. after his heel turn, Jericho developed a suit-wearing "self righteous honest man" gimmick inspired by Anton Chigurh (Javier Bardem) from the film known as "No Country for Old Men". a gimmick where he started referring to everyone as "Hypocrites" or "Parasites". Jericho would also refer to himself as "the best in the world at what he does". as a result of the heel turn, Jericho would intentionally remove the trademarks associated with the Y2J gimmick. removing the characteristics that made him popular. He lost the title 111 days later to Kofi Kingston at Night of Champions on June 29, 2008. In September of that same year, he claimed his first WWE World Heavyweight Championship in a five man match after replacing CM Punk, the former champion, who was stripped of the title after an injury sustained from Randy Orton. Batista would defeat him for the championship less than a month and a half later at Cyber Sunday. A week after losing the World Heavyweight Championship to Batista, Jericho reclaimed the gold on Raw ''in a Steel Cage match against the Animal. Twenty days later at Survivor Series, John Cena would defeat Jericho to win his first World Heavyweight Championship. Jericho was unable to reclaim the belt at Armageddon. In June 2009, Jericho would become a nine time Intercontinental Champion after defeating Rey Mysterio in a No Holds Barred match, breaking his own record a second time for most Intercontintntal title runs. However, he lost the prestigious title three weeks later to Mysterio. Jericho would start 2010 by winning his third World Heavyweight Championship from the Undertaker in an Elimination Chamber match, and would retain the title against Edge at WrestleMania 26. Two days later, Jack Swagger cashed in his Money in the Bank Contract to defeat a wounded Jericho for the title. Swagger would retain the championship in a Triple Threat match against Edge and Jericho on ''SmackDown!, and Jericho would later lose to Edge in a Steel Cage match at Extreme Rules to end their feud. In September of that year, he once again departed the WWE Second Return, Another Heel Run and World Title Pursuits In January 2012, Jericho returned to the WWE in order to try and claim the WWE Championship. however, Jericho would troll the fans weeks prior to the Royal Rumble. He entered the 25th edition of the Royal Rumble in an attempt to earn a title shot at WrestleMania, but was eliminated by Sheamus. After the Rumble, Jericho would hit the Codebreaker on CM Punk Jericho explained that he attacked CM Punk because everyone (including Punk) was trying to "mimic" Jericho. Jericho would refer to the rest of the Elimination Chamber competitors as "wannabes". He then participated in an Elimination Chamber match for the WWE title, but was removed from the match without actually being eliminated due to an injury at the hands of the current champion CM Punk. He then challenged Punk for the WWE title at WrestleMania 28 and Extreme Rules, but was unsuccessul both times. He then challenged the World Heavyweight Champion Sheamus along with Alberto Del Rio and Randy Orton in a four man match, but lost due to Sheamus pinning him. He then entered the Raw ''Money in the Bank Ladder Match in the hopes of earning a world title opportunity, but the match was won by John Cena. He then turned face and feuded with the ''SmackDown! Money in the Bank winner, Dolph Ziggler, who he defeated at SummerSlam. The next night on ''Raw, ''Ziggler defeated him in a match that had Jericho's career on the line, and thus he left the WWE for a third time. Third Return On January 27, 2013, Jericho made his third return to the company as a face by entering the Royal Rumble match at number two, opposite of Dolph Ziggler. Though he would lose, he would compete in the Elimination Chamber match on February 17 to determine the Number One Contender for the World Heavyweight Championship. He was eliminated by Randy Orton. In the following weeks he began a feud with a new wrestler named Fandango. The two would have their fist match together at WrestleMania 29, with Fandango picking up the victory. Return to Heel Status in 2016, Jericho was confused about the hype involving AJ Styles. in March 7, 2016 after losing a tag team match against The New Day, Chris Jericho hit the codebreaker on AJ Styles and shoved a Y2AJ shirt on AJ Styles' mouth, thus turning heel once again. a few days later at Smackdown, Jericho explained himself and claimed that the fans betrayed him and gave AJ Styles all the attention. Jericho then lit a Y2AJ shirt on fire and put it in a trash can. Jericho basically turned himself into a comedic version of his 2008 heel self. instead of calling people "hypocrites" and "parasites", he referred to people as "stupid idiots". Misdeeds * Smashing Shawn Michaels' head into the Jeritron 5000 * Ripped Rey Mysterio's mask off his head during their 2009 Extreme Rules match * Dissed Edge about a brutal achilles injury he suffered * Taunting CM Punk about the addictions that some of his family members have gone through * Poured alcohol on CM Punk and smashed a bottle on his head * Crumpled the Brazilian Flag & kicked it during a live event in Brazil (but apologized for it during the match) * Attacking AJ Styles after their match against The New Day, and shoving the Y2AJ shirt in his mouth * Burning a Y2AJ Shirt days after he turned on AJ Styles * Dissed his hometown Canada during the Roadblock event in Toronto a couple days after he turned on AJ Styles * Smashing a plant (aka "Mitch the Plant") on the back of Dean Ambrose's head Trivia *There was a real life rumor about Stephanie McMahon showing herself naked to Jericho, but it turned out to be false. Category:Wrestling Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Bullies Category:Misogynists Category:Egotist Category:Athletic Villains Category:Cheater Category:Karma Houdini Category:Sadists Category:Trickster Category:Master Orator Category:Liars Category:Provoker Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Cowards Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Successful Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Envious Villains Category:Delusional Category:Sociopaths Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Jerks